Is This Love?
by ILOVETMI
Summary: Elizabeth and Elijah are newly weds. They are madly in love with each other that they want to spend eternity with each other...literally. But what about the events in Mystic Falls and Elijah's insufferable brothers, Klaus and Kol? Will they still be in love or will they stray apart? (SMUT!)


**Hi! So this is another one shot...for now. I just don't want to forget it so yeah. Please enjoy and tell me what yu like, what you want in the future for when I do write regularly for this story. Oh and I want India Gants to portray Elizabeth. But she doesn't have the sherbert colored hair...yet. SHe only has her hazelish hair.**

 **Summary:**

 **Elizabeth and Elijah are newly weds. They are madly in love with each other that they want to spend eternity with each other...literally. But what about the events in Mystic Falls and Elijah's insufferable brothers, Klaus and Kol? Will they still be in love or will they stray apart? (SMUT!)**

"Please join hands"

The couple smiled at each other, love and adoration clearly shown on their faces. This is it. This is the day where they're promising themselves to each other.

"Do you, Elizabeth Florence, take Elijah Mikealson as your husband? To have and to hold, till eternity do you part?" The priest looked to the lady who blemaed brightly at her soon to be husband. She eargerly nodded, while whispering a yes to the priest so that he could continue.

Elizabeth squeezed the love of life's hand, while the priest turned to him and asked him the same question which he immediately replied with a yes. When the priest asked for them to exchange their vows, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began.

"Elijah, the day that I bumped into and I mean literally bump into you, I knew that you were different. You held yourself up with an air of confidence and a luring sense of mystery. And I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. As I got to know you, I uncovered the greatest parts of yourself and the worst; your dreams and your worst nightmares and I not once have thought any less than the love that I have for you only. You were there for me on so many ocasions that you truly saved me from my demons and become a beacon of light in my world of darkness. And I hope that I could be that beacon of light for you in the next eternity."

A small tear fell down as Elizabeth bared her soul to the man in front of her and Elijah tenderly wiped the tear away, with watery eyes. The beauty in front of him had beautiful blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun with the veil clipped on top. She had minimal amount of makeup though she had no need for it, since Elijah believed her to be the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth. Her greyish blue eyes with flecks of green looked up at Elijah, waiting for Elijah to say something back.

The priest instructed him to say his vow which he began with, "Elizabeth, when I first met you in that tiny coffee shop, the whole world froze and the only thing that I could see was you. You had an air of innocence and beauty that caught my attention. I savored every moment that we had together after our meeting. I loved how you always came to me in times of trouble and the way that you're whole face lit up whenever you talked about writing and photography. I love how you can love someone so deeply and still see the good at the end of the day no matter what happens. I still can't believe the fact that you agreed to marry me and promise to love you every single day and to make you one of the most happiest person to ever walk this planet."

ELijah stood before the woman with pale skin and a beautiful white dress that had lacey sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The torso part had small beadings that added more sophisicatity to her demeanor.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. Elijah grinned, and grabbed the beauty before him and kissed her with a love and passionate urge behind it. She eagerly returned the kiss, and smiled as she looked down at their hands, their ring finger now showing their promise of committment and love for each other.

"Welcome, Mrs. Mikealson to _our_ home," Elijah said to the woman in his arms as he carried her over the threshold of his house in Paris. ELizabeth laughed, joy and happinedd surging through her body.

"Why thank you, Mr. Mikealson and might I say, you look absolutely handsome in your suit," she said as she kissed him on the lips. Elijah walked them to their room where candles were lit up and rose petals littered the floor. The woman gasped, loving how her husband did this for her.

"You did this?" she asked as the man set her down. She was still in her wedding dress while Elijah believed that she came from a fairytale story in this setting.

"Of course I did. Anything for my darling wife," he said with a smirk. Elizabeth turned to him, which he brough his hands to cup her face and tenderly place a kiss on her rosy lips.

He slowly guided her to the bed until he laid her down without breaking the kiss. It was still gentle and innocent which Elizabeth was nervous about for the next moments. Elijah was told by Elizabeth that she was still a virgin when they were kissing one day and that she would only give up her innocence was when she was married. Elijah didn't mind having to wait for when the time was perfect but he knew that there would never be anyone else besides Elizabeth for himself. He heard her heartbeat race faster and saw her face flush when Elijah climbed on top off her, kissing her more passionately.

"Elijah," she breathed out. He let go of her lips and stared down at her. He got off her and sat her next to him, taking off her veil and set it aside. He nodded to her, silently telling her that she was in control of this situation now. She drew in a shaky breath and got her hair out of the hairdo. She turned her back to him, asking for him to unzip the dress which she got out of and then turned to her newly wed.

Elijah stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him with a white lacy bra and matching undies. He curly hair went below her shoulders to the middle of her back and she crawled to the man with lustful eyes. When she got to him, she slowly took off his jacket where she could see his muscles straining against his shirt.

"Take off your shoes," she whispered which he had off in a second with vampire speed. Elizabeth, of course, knew about the supernatural world thanks to her husband but sometimes it felt unsurreal that monsters did exist. She then took off his tye with the help of Elijah watching her every move. She slowly unbottoned his shirt which drove Elijah crazy but he had a great deal of self-control.

Once this was off, Elizabeth tentatively moved a hand to his toned, muscular chest which Elijah's eyes were darkened with lust and love. She made eye contact with him, unsure how to make love to someone which she then moved her attention to his belt. She sucked in a breath when she saw the bulge from Elijah's erection which she took off the belt. She unzipped his pants which Elijah hissed and closed his eyes.

She looked at him in worry, "Did I hurt you?" She asked him with concern lacing in her voice. He grimaced, his control slowly but for surely slipping. He nodded and slipped out of his pants which they were both only in their underwear. Her brows scrunched up in confusion, not knowing where to go now which made Elijah chuckle. He leaned down for a kiss which he laid on top of her in between her legs. He started to kiss and suck on her neck, which he could hear her start to breath more heavily.

As he was kiss her neck, he slowly undid her bra, flinging it somewhere in the room which Elijah loved the skin to skin contact which he then heard Elizabeth moan out his name when he latched onto one of her nipples while using a hand to massage the other. Elijah wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her but he knew how important this was to his wife so he wanted everything to be perfect.

He used his free hand to pull down her undies which the smell of arousal did not surprise him. He took off his boxers which Elizabeth stared at his bulge. He looked at the breathing mess in front of him as she looked at his body which she slowly reached out and touched his buldge. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay calm which worked when she pulled him down for a kiss.

He let go and started to leave a trail of kisses between her breasts until he got to her senstive spot. She gasped as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her breathing became more ragged and her heart skyrocketing as he continued licking and sucking on her spot.

"Elijah- ah- oh my god- Elijah, something feels-," she panted as she climaxed with Elijah having to hold her hips with one hand while using the other to palm her breast.

He continued until she stopped quivering and became kissing up her body until he got to her lips, allowing her to taste herself which she moaned against him.

"This will only hurt for a second, okay darling," he whispered in her ear as he slowly buried himself in her inch by inch. When he was all the way in, she was so wet and tight that Elijah had to let her adjust to his size for a minute which was plain toture for him.

"Relax my darling," he said with his face in the crook of her neck as he began to slowly move his hip to thrust into her. At first, she was tense with holding onto him tightly until he felt her body relaxing and she began to move her hips to meet his thrusts.

Elijah kissed her passionately on the lips while wrapping her legs around his hips to allow him to bury himself deeper inside of her. As he began to nibble on her earlobe, her walls began to tighten, signaling to Elijah that she was close.

She moaned out his name, which he picked up the pace and after a few seconds, they both screamed out each other's name while climaxing. They both breathed heavily which Elijah pulled out and laid down next to her.

He turned to her, watching her chest heave up and down and a flush clear on her face. He grabbed a lock of her golden hair and asked,"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I want to be with you for eternity," she breathed out. She sat up, blankets pooling around her, and said, "Each other-" which Elijah sat up and finished, "of eternity."

He grabbed her body and sat her on his lap so that her back was to his chest and turned her face to kiss her lovingly. He then bit into his wrist which she grabbed onto and began to drink it.

Seeing her drink his blood, made him feel aroused again but he knew that now was not the time. Once he thought that she had enough, he pulled his wrist away and wiped the trail of blood leaking from her mouth.

He then put both hands on her shoulders and made her face him, "Are you sure, Elizabeth. Cause once you become like me, it's either an eternity or death." He looked at her in the eyes to search for some kind of doubt or hesitance but found none other than determination and love.

"I am sure, Elijah. I want to be with you forever," she said as she placed a featherly kiss on his lips. She then moved her hair to one side and tilted her head to an angle that Elijah could easily access to her neck. She nodded in confirmation t continue which he slowly grabbed his love and felt his fangs extending and vampire face coming forth.

Once he sank his fangs into her neck, he heard her gasp which he tried to be as gentle as can be while drinking from her. Her blood tasted absolutely delicious which his animalistic instincts were screaming at him to rip into her throat more but fought against the urge.

He kept drinking until her couldn't hear no more of her beautiful heartbeat, and wiped the trail of blood oozing from her wound. He picked her dead body, only hoping that she would come back and brought her to the bath. He sent her in a tub filled with oils and washed her body free of sex and blood, which he gentely place her in her undies and a plain white summer dress.

He then brushed her hair so that her golden locks were free of tangles and laced her on the now clean matress due to the compelled waitresses in the house. He laid her in the middle of the bed, with her dead body looking as if she was sleeping instead of dead. She looked like Aurora from Sleeping Beauty from her golden hair and her full, red lips.

He sat by her side, holding her hand the entire time for a sign of her waking up. As each passing moment, he was plagued with a thought that she was nver going to eake up and that he could never hold her lively form ever again.

As hours passed by, he was close to tears until he felt the tiniest momvent in her hand. Then he heard it, a heartbeat, not as fast as a human but still a steady heartbeat. Then he heard her gasp for air, sitting up frantically as she tried to regain her memory of what happned. When she saw her husband, her whole body relaxed and her face asked if she was dead.

"You're in transition, you need blood," he said which he then sped out of the room and grabbed the closest maid she ould find and brought her to their room. By now, Elizabeth was out of bed, already feeling the thirst for blood. When she heard them enter, all of her mind was focused on the human in front of her, not Elijah, not that killing was bad, but the need to rip into the woman's throat and bleed her dry was the most dominant feeling.

Elijah compelled the woman to stay still and walked to Elizabeth who was breathing heavily and was about to attack the lady though Elijah sped her to the wall, putting both hands to calm her down.

"Elizabeth, I know what yo're going through now and I need you to control yourself more, you do not want to kill anyone which will haunt you for the rest of you life, understand?" he said as he pleaded the woman in front of him to control himself. Elizabeth was frantically looking between him and the lady, hearing the woman's heartbeat so strong and steady that her gums were throbbing for her to bite into the flesh. Her _entire_ body was screaming at her to attack the lady and drain everyone in the entire world but her mind was screaming at her to listen to Elijah.

"Help me," she panted out, her brows bunched up in concentration and breathing heavily. He noddded and took her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, drinking blood is normal for vampires but I know that you don't want to hurt them. Think about drinking from one of your family members, how would you feel if your mom was standing there and that you had to feed in order to live. Would you kill her? Now think of the lady there, think of the family she has back at her home that she has to feed and provide for. Who will help her kids and help her pay the rent with only her husband to do the work? Think of the mourning family that was would be depressed without a vital person in their life, and think about how you would feel if this were happening to your mother?"

Elizabeth was listening to every single word that came out of her husband's mouth and felt her self- control coming back. She nodded, and looked to him, "It's okay." He looked to her, trying to sense if she was trying to fool him but found no trace of lying in her eyes. He let go of her but stayed close enough to grab her if she were to kill the lady. Once she got to the lady, she looked to Elijah, "How do I do this?"

"Try something and the rest will come naturally," was all he said, trying to see what she would do.

She grabbed the lady's wrist and held it, feelinf the blood and warmth flowing through her. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, what's you're name?" she asked. The lady replied, "Mary"

"Hi Mary, do you have any kids at home?"

"I have twins, one boy and one girl," was all she replied in the monotone voice that every compelled person has. Elizabeth felt a stab to her heart, not wanting to kill the poor lady growing stronger. She had a family back home to love.

She brought Mary's wrist to her mouth and bite into it, feeling her fangs pop out and blood rushing through it. The blood was the most delicious substance that she ever tasted. The blood gave her a new sense of energy and strength which she felt her face tingle and her vision becoming red. She unlatched her fangs from the wrist and was about to move to attack the neck for more of the addicting blood.

She wanted more blood. No, she more blood.

~~~  
 **Author's Note:**

 **So how did y'alls like that? I hope it was good, were going to go to when Elijah first meets Elena but that when I start to update this on a more regular basis.**

 **What are you're thoughts, concerns, critques, ideas, etc for this? Please let me know and like/ favorite this story!**


End file.
